


Use What You Have Wasted

by ThereIsOnlyZuul



Category: Batman - Fandom, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Poison Ivy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsOnlyZuul/pseuds/ThereIsOnlyZuul
Summary: An AU scenario featuring Poison Ivy and a breakout from Arkham Asylum that will not be forgotten. ONE-SHOT.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rape tag is for a mention of it, there is no graphic scenes of sexual assault.

Ivy awoke with a start. Someone was screaming near-by: very near-by. 

Screaming in Arkham Asylum wasn’t uncommon though, Ivy had been there long enough to know that. Screaming in Arkham was on par with bird call in the jungle; she’d even find herself being awoken by a lack of screaming she was so used to it. But this screaming… no, something was very wrong with this screaming. 

“No! Get back! Take your hands off me!”

“Just shut-up, bitch! You’ll like it once we start!”

“Yeah, once we get going you’ll howl for more!”

“No! Stop it! Please!”

Ivy pushed herself up from the small cot that stood in the centre of her circular glass cell. The humid atmosphere inside the greenhouse-type cell was dense with an obscuring fog of gaseous drugs designed especially for Ivy’s hybrid system. It quickly turned to condensation against the cool glass walls but Ivy need only wipe it away for a view into the corridor of Arkham dubbed The Green Mile.

The pleading screams had turned to nonsensical jabbering by the time Ivy’s eyes had adjusted to peer into the dimly lit Green Mile. 

“What is this?” She muttered as she saw that the thick, solid steel door to the far extreme isolation cell was wide open. A guard stood just in the threshold, he was smiling and nodding. Ivy guessed he was talking to another guard further in the cell.

“Can’t you sedate her?” The guard in the threshold said.

“Less fun that way.” The guard in the cell replied. 

“At least shut her up!”

“Fine, fine.”

The guard in the threshold took his taser out of its holster and tossed it to the guard in the cell. The sharp buzz of the device being used rang through the Green Mile. It made Ivy cringe. She herself had been subjected to the taser: a few times over. The last time had been right to the back of her neck and enough volts to take down a grizzly bear. The huge electrical discharge had boiled the chlorophyll in her blood and she wilted like a neglected house plant. Her green eyes had temporarily gone yellow, the lack of chlorophyll in her body causing liver failure-type symptoms as her body fought to re-regulate the complex chlorophyll molecule.

The woman’s screams subsided into quiet whimpers, but apparently, that wasn’t quiet enough. Another buzz rang out. 

And then another.

And another.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ivy yelled as she banged sharply on the glass panels of her cell.  
One shock from the heavy-duty weapon was more than enough to incapacitate the biggest, burliest psychopath. Multiple shocks to a woman–no matter what her size–would devastate her system. 

“Stop! Stop it!”

The guard in the threshold leaned backwards and looked towards Ivy’s cell. “Shut-up, Ivy. This doesn’t concern you.” The guard’s radio crackled. He answered it and frowned. “Keep her down, okay? I gotta go do my rounds but I’ll be back in an hour for my turn.”

Ivy gasped. “His turn?” 

The guard in the threshold left, the guard in the cell stayed. The cell door was open and quiet moaning could be heard. Ivy kept banging on the glass.

“Hey! You prick in the cell! Get out here fucker!”

There was shuffling from within the cell and the guard came strolling out, his hands behind his back, the taser waving causally back and forth. Ivy recognized him. It was Frank Boles, the corrupt Arkham guard that had been a willing lackey for Joker for many, many years.  
Wherever Frank went, trouble followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank was sitting at the end of the bed, feeling the girl’s tits that he had just electrocuted when he heard, from further down the Green Mile, that he was being called.

“Hey! You prick in the cell! Get out here fucker!” 

“Fucking Ivy,” he growled as he stood. He was in the Green Mile–he knew she was here–but it was late at night, she was supposed to be asleep. The semi-conscious girl on the bed must have drawn her attention with all the screaming. They should have tasered her before dragging her in here. 

Then again, Ivy was behind glass. What could she do? Frank put on his most arrogant face before stepping out of the cell to confront Ivy.

“Weren’t you told to keep your nose out of this Ivy?” He smirked as he came to a stop inches from the glass of her cell. Ivy stood pressed right against the glass. Her red hair gleamed in the light and her green eyes blazed. She would have been top on his list of inmates to fuck if she didn’t get his hay fever acting up.

“What are you doing to that girl?” She hissed.

“We’re gonna give her the time of her life,” Boles laughed as he grabbed his crotch. “She didn’t want to play ball, but we have our ways of getting what we want.” Boles waved the taser in front of the glass. “This little thing is more effect than the strongest ruffie and it leaves the girls mostly awake. Nothing worse than ploughing a chick who just lays there like she’s dead!”

The leaves that grew from the tiny vines on Ivy’s skin rustled back and forth, bristling from her anger. 

“You sick son of the bitch!” Ivy screamed as she gnashed her teeth and threw herself against the glass of her cell. Frank jumped back, but laughed when he realized Ivy couldn’t do a thing from within her cell. 

It was, of course, a nervous laugh. He was terrified of Poison Ivy. She raised a primordial fear in him in a way that no other super villain could. Frank worked for the Joker, a madman with no belief in the sanctity of life, but even the Clown Prince of Crime could never unnerve him the way Ivy did. Frank was nearly head guard though, and he couldn’t let fear for one bitch show through his tough guy bravado. 

“You stupid bitch! You can’t do anything from inside your glass cage, can you? Too drugged to control plants. Too weak to break the glass.”

“You’re one to talk!” Ivy snapped. “Aligning yourself with Joker! He’s the pathetic one. Without his clown ghouls he’s nothing. I can command nature itself!”

“Tough talk from someone locked in a fish tank.” Frank sneered. “You’re just a pathetic, little girl. Less than a girl really, considering how no man will ever take you to bed with those fucking flowers blooming from your skin. Shit, I can only imagine what’s between your legs–I mean, is that why you’re called Poison Ivy?” Frank continued to laugh as he walked back towards the open cell where he had dragged his poor victim.

Ivy banged against the glass again, new fury pulsing through her body. “You fucker! Do you think you can talk to me like that? I’ll kill you for that and for whatever you do to that poor girl! Do you hear me? I will destroy you! I will tear you apart piece by piece!”

Frank turned back around. He charged towards her cell and punched the glass right where Ivy’s face was. Frank saw that the tiny vines had sprouted nasty looking thorns in Ivy’s anger. 

“Yeah? You’re gonna kill me? And how are you gonna do that from in there? There’s no fucking sunlight, no fucking plants, and no way to control my fucking mind! You are in a bio-dome that you just can’t get out of with any of your little powers! So why don’t you shut your damn mouth and just be thankful that there’s glass between me, you, and this taser!”

Ivy stared into Frank’s eyes with an intensity he had never seen before. He swallowed hard, but didn’t back away from the glass. Frank regretted not having left when he had the chance. He was left suddenly panic-stricken when Ivy tossed back her hair and smiled. She raised her hand to where his fist was still pressed against the glass and he had to fight every impulse not to draw his hand away and run for his life. 

“You’re right. I won’t be able to get out of here using any of my powers.” Ivy quickly pushed away from the glass and slunk further into her cell. The heavy fog of water and drugs obscured her form rapidly and the last thing Boles saw before she disappeared completely was–like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland–her smile.

Frank’s radio crackled but he didn’t answer it; he continued to stare into Ivy’s cell, trying to locate her lithe form from within the murky atmosphere. He was frightened from the interaction with the plant-woman. She was a fiery-tempered bitch who did not give up as easily as she just had. Frank swallowed hard again but reassured himself that there was nothing Ivy could do from within her cell.

“Her powers are useless,” he muttered as his eyes darted here and there around her cell. “Her powers are useless.”

It was then that he spotted Ivy again. 

He did not like what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank was right about Ivy not being able to escape her cell using her traditional means. The lack of sunlight and the drugs in the air kept her telepathic abilities completely subdued and being in a glass tank nearly a half a mile underground ensured she never saw any plants. 

But the walls of her cage were glass. And glass would break.

Ivy grabbed the heavy porcelain toilet tank lid and hefted it over her shoulder. A few years ago all the toilets were upgraded to be solid pieces of metal that couldn’t ever be used as weapons. All the toilets but hers. No one ever came into her cell and they had decided to leave everything the way that it had been when they first built it. 

Ivy was thankful they’d been so stupid. She held the lid tightly in her hands and charged at the glass. As she came running out of the mist and smashed it against the glass, Frank jumped backwards in shock and landed hard on his ass. He stared up in horror as Ivy smashed it against the glass wall of her cage again and again and again.

The first hit did little but scratch the thick glass, but the second hit spread a small network of spider web cracks. The third spread those cracks further. The fourth shattered it completely.

Ivy felt a power she hadn’t felt in a long time surge through her body as she stepped from her cage and breathed in the air not pumped full of drugs. She smiled as the air around her shook and pulsed–the little bits of pollen and plant matter all around her reacting to her presence. They could filter the air that came in and out of Ivy’s tank to a molecule, but they couldn’t do that for the whole asylum. 

“We have a break out in the Green Mile! I repeat, a break out in the Green Mile!” Frank shouted into the walkie-talkie on his shoulder. It crackled and hissed as he tried to find a frequency that someone was on. “Poison Ivy is free!” Frank screamed into the walkie-talkie. “Help me! Fucking help me!” 

Frank dropped his radio and tried to scramble away on his hands and knees. But the vines covering Ivy squirmed and writhed and unwrapped themselves from her pores. They bloomed rapidly and dropped to the ground where they spread and clung to floor and walls. The little thorns that Ivy had grown in rage dripped poison that hit the ground and grew into more plants around her feet. Flowers bloomed in her tangled red hair and spewed pollen into the air that more and more would grow from. 

Vines wrapped around Frank’s legs. They constricted his movement and kept him pinned to the ground. Ivy strode closer, purple orchids blooming from her footsteps even though she walked along cold concrete. “Now Frank, I do believe that you wanted to know how I would kill you…”


	4. Chapter 4

Frank screamed bloody murder as the tightly wound vines sprouted white flowers and long, thin thorns dug deeply into his flesh. He screamed as they tore his flesh. He screamed louder as they drank his blood. As Frank’s life drained from his body, one drop of blood at a time, he realized why he was so terrified of Ivy. 

Poison Ivy was Mother Nature herself. Everything grew from her because of her. She took pollen from the air and turned her artificially lit, concrete surroundings into a rainforest. Her life was everything else’s’ life and her rage was the very Earth’s rage. 

Frank had always been weary of Joker because of his disregard for life but he was terrified of Ivy because she was life itself. Joker could take your life–your human life–but Ivy could strip you down beyond your humanity. Death by Joker’s hand meant a funeral, a decent burial where people could read your headstone and always know that you had been alive. Death by Ivy’s hand meant decomposing in obscurity, having dozens of other uncaring living things tear at your body until there was nothing left to call human. 

Joker could take your life.

Ivy could take your soul.

“Was this worth it?” Ivy asked as she sat on her knees beside Frank. “Was it worth losing your life to rape that poor girl?”

“I didn’t rape her!” Frank wailed. “I didn’t rape her–she’s fine! Don’t kill me! Please! I didn’t do anything!”

Ivy placed her hand on Frank’s cheek. Her skin felt like how the petals of his grandmother’s peony plants used to feel when Frank would hide among them as a child. It was nearly comforting.

“You had every intention of raping that poor girl. Being stopped before you got the chance is not the same as not having done it in the first place. You, Frank Boles, are not worth the air you breathe. My plants will use what you have wasted to make something more.”

The vines clinging to Ivy’s delicate hands slithered off of her and onto Frank. He felt them absorb the tears that streaked his face before snaking themselves into his mouth, his nose, and behind his eyes. He wanted to scream, but found his throat full of leaves. He retched and petals exploded from his mouth.

As the last bit of Frank’s life slipped from out of his body, and he knew that his end had come, he glanced upon the white flowers on the vines to see that they had become red from the blood they had drawn from his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivy knew that as soon as the glass in her cage was cracked, any number of alarms would go off and guards would come running. That was fine though, this wasn’t a break out attempt–she had no intention of reaching beyond her means–she just needed a few moments alone with the unsightly Frank Boles as his lesson would be a quick one.

As the vines had wrapped themselves around the waste of space that Frank used as a body, Ivy had nearly purred in happiness at the look of sheer terror in his eyes. It was a look that she had seen before, a look that said that the person knew death was near and their life had been worthless.

Ivy took a special kind of joy from Frank’s death. She had known that he was a disgusting man that enjoyed in abusing his power and bashing in crazy people’s skulls, but to find out that he harboured the kind of hate within him that it took to rape a woman, well, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

Since the day she had been tainted with chemicals, Ivy had not counted herself as part of the human race. The human race was destructive and killed whatever it liked: she wanted no part of it. She wanted to be on the other side, to fight back against humans, to show that they are not the top of the food chain. But no matter how much she had wanted to alienate herself from her original species, she found herself unwilling to detach herself from her gender. She was a woman. Maybe not completely human anymore, but a woman nonetheless; and such blatant displays of hate towards her gender from men like Frank Boles just could not stand.

“I didn’t rape her!” Frank had wailed as tears streamed down his face. “I didn’t rape her–she’s fine! Don’t kill me! Please! I didn’t do anything!”

What a predictable argument. He was like a child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar but they had yet to eat a cookie. He didn’t do anything wrong yet even though he would have done it if left to his own devices.

Well, Ivy wasn’t going to leave him to his own devices, not now, not ever. Her plants were begging for life and his life is what she was going to give them. She allowed her babies to drain the last drop of blood from Frank’s body before she stood and walked to check on the girl that this whole conflict centred around.


	6. Chapter 6

The girl that Frank and his friend had dragged into extreme isolation lay on her back on the bed. Her eyes were half open and every now and again a gentle moan would escape her parted lips, but Ivy knew that she was not really there. She was semi-conscious but she had gotten too many shocks all at once: her mind was elsewhere, Ivy just hoped it wasn’t permanently elsewhere.

As Ivy got closer to the girl she saw that she was wearing a lab coat and a badge. “She’s a doctor!” Ivy exclaimed. This was worse than Ivy thought. Frank had taken a new doctor and attempted to rape her. And now Frank was dead and Ivy was in the same cell as the kidnapped doctor. “Shit!” She exclaimed as she began to back away. “Shit!”

Ivy’s loud curses roused the doctor. Her eyes opened all the way and she stared in shock at her surroundings. Ivy thought of turning on her heel and leaving, but the poor girl looked so horrified.

“You poor thing,” Ivy said as she stepped closer.

The doctor locked eyes on Ivy and blinked rapidly. “What… happening…” She croaked. She tried to clear her throat but found no moisture in her mouth in which to do it. “Water…”

There were no sinks in extreme lockup cells and she was not going to give the poor girl toilet water. Ivy called in one of the long, snaking vines. She snapped it open and dribbled the viscous, sugary liquid down the doctor’s throat. “It’s mostly glucose, but it’s liquid enough to wet your mouth.”

“Thank… you…” The doctor said with a cough. “What… happened?”

Ivy sighed. “I saved you from Frank Boles disgusting sexual habits.”

“But… you’re…”

“Poison Ivy, yes, I know. I’m supposed to be one of the bad ones.”

The doctor sat up then and wrapped her arms around Ivy’s waist in a hug. “Thank you! I’m new here and I thought he was leading me to a patient who needed to talk to me but when we got down here… thank you for what you did!”

Ivy smiled as she laid her hand a top the doctor’s head and stroked her blonde hair. “Frank Boles had it coming. Working with Joker all these years. Disgusting pigs.”

“He worked for Joker?” The doctor asked as she let go of Ivy’s legs to look her in the eyes. “I guess the other doctors were right, Joker doesn’t want to be helped.”

The doctor looked crestfallen but Ivy just had to laugh at that. “You really are new here, aren’t you? Joker wants to be helped even less than I do.”

“You don’t want any help at all?” Asked the doctor.

Ivy was going to say no, but the look in the blonde doctor’s eyes intrigued her. She broke her rule of trusting no one and asked: “Why? What kind of help are you offering?”

“I am willing to do almost anything after what you’ve done for me.”

“How about an escape then? They don’t take killing guards lightly. Even if they are corrupt.”

The doctor didn’t hesitate in the face of Ivy’s question. She unsnapped her badge off of her lab coat and handed it to Ivy. “This will open any door in Arkham, even in lockdown.”

Ivy smiled as she examined the badge in her hands. It was true, the badge was A level clearance. Even though the guards knew she was loose, this would get through any security on the island of Arkham. “Well, thank you very much,” Ivy read the doctor’s name of the badge: “Harleen Quinzel.” 

“Call me Harley, everyone does.”

Ivy turned to leave but couldn’t leave without doing something first. Ivy grabbed Harley her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. The blonde melted under Ivy’s lips.

“What was that for?” Harley smiled as Ivy pulled away.

“That is to the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I’ll see you around Harley.”


End file.
